


Desire

by jaydream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydream/pseuds/jaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Meg were always in sync with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

_This is it …. the apocolypse, I’m waking up …’_

Charlie Bradbury closed her eyes as she felt the hot, steady breathe form against her neck. Goosebumps started to form on her arms and her hair started to stand on end at the back of her neck. He beautiful red hair was over one shoulder as the woman behind her nipped and tongue-kissed on the side of her exposed neck. This was dangerous, but Charlie didn’t care. She wanted this. She wanted all of this so very badly. It would be catastrophic if the Winchester brothers found out. Totally, and completely disastrous.

For the woman Charlie found herself amorous with … was none other than the long-haired blonde and feisty demon, Meg Masters. Yes, this new found relationship would have turned Dean Winchester’s head for sure, if not both him and Sam’s. Charlie was almost sure that the elder brother would have tossed a complete fit. She had to keep this under wraps. They both needed to.

Charlie leaned her head softly against Meg’s as the woman continued kissing. The redhead had to hand it to Meg … she knew what she was doing. She know how to make Charlie squirm and make all the right little noises.  Meg knew exactly what she wanted and she aimed for it. Not that Charlie minded in the least. 

Meg rounded the redhead woman and straddled her lap very flirtatiously. Grinning widely with lust and want, Meg stroked back Charlie’s hair and met their lips together, rather softly but also a bit edgy as well. Charlie knew this is how the demon woman worked. This wasn’t their first ride together. Oh, no. This was just one of many little flings they had together after a case with the brothers. They were just very good at keeping it a secret.

Charlie planted her hands softly on Meg’s breasts just where she wanted them. She matched the force and nature of Meg’s lips with her own, eyes closed with pleasure and warmth. Softly, she trailed her hands up from Meg’s breasts and chest to placing both hands on the sides of the demon’s neck, pulling her closer and closer still.

Meg didn’t waver, didn’t resist. She followed Charlie’s lead. Because for as long as she’s been around, Meg had never felt things like she did with the redhead. She felt lust, love, power, and desire with Charlie. Those were all things that Meg absolutely lived for. And with Charlie, she found solace in those things. With her kisses, body, and more. 

Lying back on the hotel bed, still under Meg’s strong and lean legs, Charlie sighed happily as the other woman trailed her kisses onto Charlie’s chest. She grinned lustfully and pinned the redhead’s hands down onto the bed at her sides.

Grinning, Charlie looked up at Meg. “Submission, Meg?”

“Only for you, cupcake,” Meg grinned back, meeting their lips once more in a heated and tongue-filled kiss. She didn’t let up on either the pinning or kissing, wanting Charlie to be subdued to her every demand and whim. Meg knew that Charlie wouldn’t resist. It was their favorite thing to do .

Humming in the kiss, Charlie battled Meg’s tongue for control. Sure, she knew that she would lose, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have any fun with it. After all, flirting was a game and it was a game that they both loved to play with each other. It didn’t matter who won. All that mattered is that they had fun with each other in every single sense of the word.

Meg broke their lips apart teasingly, releasing the pin-down on Charlie’s hands and sliding her fingers up under Charlie’s tank top onto her pale, warm skin. Touching Charlie was Meg’s favorite thing to do as well. It didn’t matter where she touched, actually. Just as long as she got to touch the redhead woman. Plain and simple.

Sighing happily, Charlie stretched her arms and body upwards as Meg lifted up her tank, exposing her thin frame and Star Wars bra. Meg grinned with a chuckle as she kissed in between Charlie’s breasts. “Star Wars. Classy.”

“You know you love it,” Charlie teased, messing her hands in Meg’s wavy blonde hair. 

“That and more,” Meg grinned as she nipped on Charlie’s bottom lip.

As the night continued on, Charlie was very certain of a few things. A mental list that she kept, if you will. First, she was very sure that this was a dangerous game of a relationship that she and Meg were playing. Demon and human. But if Sam could do it, why couldn’t she? Second, she knew that the Winchesters would either kill Meg on the spot for doing this, or tear them apart far away forever if they had their way. They would absolutely not stand to reason, Charlie knew this. And thirdly, she knew that it didn’t matter what happened. She was in love with Meg, demon or not. Somehow this just didn’t matter to her. Meg was lovely. She was a great kisser and albeit, a great romancer. She knew what she was doing and she knew what she wanted. Charlie liked that a lot. 

Was this dangerous? Yes. Did Charlie care? No. Did Meg stand to reason? Not at all. Both women knew that as long as they had each other, well, nothing else really mattered in the world. Not the brothers, not any demons, not angels … nothing. The world as of right now and for the rest of their time together was just them two. Just Meg. Just Charlie.

Nothing else mattered.


End file.
